


that's some type of love

by onacoldnight



Category: VIXX
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, super cheese, the fluff here is extreme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 00:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12853281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onacoldnight/pseuds/onacoldnight
Summary: There's jealousy eating him up, and also he feels a little betrayed because Jaehwan didn't tell him first before saying yes.





	that's some type of love

It will be colder on the next few days so dress up really warmly and bring hotpacks when you leave, it says. There's nothing special with the news tonight so Sanghyuk leaves his tablet on the table and looks out the window. He should be here by now, as he left the office fifteen minutes before Sanghyuk.

Sanghyuk just watches people walking below him, and when he sees a familiar person entering the apartment building he quickly goes back to his couch and grabs his tablet again. There's a beep coming from his door, then Jaehwan clad in an oversized coat appears on his doorstep.

"Hi." Jaehwan greets, removing his coat and unfastening his necktie on his way to Sanghyuk. He plants a kiss on Sanghyuk's temple. "How long have you been here?"

"More than thirty minutes, I think." Sanghyuk says, looking up on his boyfriend. "Did you go somewhere else? I expected you here when I arrived but you weren't."

"Ah. I bought a cookbook for mom. It's her birthday next week, I forgot to tell you. We're gonna have dinner with my parents." Jaehwan says, sitting down beside Sanghyuk. He's quiet for a while that Sanghyuk thinks he's just tired and doesn't want to talk but then he straightens up and shows Sanghyuk a photo of a man from his phone.

"Who's this?" Sanghyuk asks. The man looks a little bit older than him, but what he notices first is his dimples. And also he's really handsome.

"I talked to Wonshik during lunch." Jaehwan says, not really answering his question. Now he looks nervous. "He told me he set me up on a date with this guy - Hongbin."

Sanghyuk's eyes widen. "What? He set you up with someone?"

"I can't believe it too when he told me about it." Jaehwan shakes his head. "He said I've been single for a very long time I should meet people and get to know them. He was worried for me."

"What did you say then?" Sanghyuk asks, but he's already one hundred one percent sure that Jaehwan declined it. Why wouldn't he? Jaehwan has Sanghyuk. They've been together for years now. Even though they have to keep it as a secret from their officemates because of a no-dating-with-your-officemate policy in their company. Why does it have to exist? They can't go to work and go home together; they can only do secret glances and secret touches whenever they have the chance. It's just unfair.

Jaehwan sighs, giving him a sorry look."I said yes."

"What?" Sanghyuk stands up in shock, almost dropping Jaehwan's phone. "Why did you say yes?"

"I couldn't! I was taken aback, Wonshik already gave me the place and time, all I have to do is to show up and talk to him. I really couldn't say no."

"You could've told him you're busy, or you have an appointment with your dentist, or you have to catch the latest Weekly Idol episode!" He shrieks, heading for the kitchen. He needs beer. He needs to calm down before shit happens. "You're not going, Jaehwan. Call Wonshik right now, and tell him you're not going."

"I can't, Sanghyuk. I think it's disrespectful for the guy. He's probably looking forward for this meetup, whatever, now that I said yes. If I don't show up, he might think there's something wrong." Jaehwan explains softly, following him to the kitchen. He watches Sanghyuk open a can of beer and take a large gulp. "Wonshik was just being nice."

"And you're too nice to say no." Sanghyuk's mind is in a mess right now. There's jealousy eating him up, and also he feels a little betrayed because Jaehwan didn't tell him first before saying yes. "What about me? Do you expect me to be okay with it?"

"I'm really sorry, Sanghyuk." Jaehwan whispers, not meeting his eyes. He looks really guilty, but Sanghyuk doesn't want to give in just yet.

"You should have asked me first before saying yes. You're not the only one in this relationship."

"Yeah, I know. And I'm really sorry." Jaehwan says, stepping closer and hugging him from behind. "I'll go, then that's it. I'll tell him that I'm not really interested in dating and Wonshik was just persuasive."

Sanghyuk snorts. "I thought you're nice? Why are you breaking his heart right away?"

"Sanghyuk, don't be like this." Jaehwan whines, and the sound he makes melts Sanghyuk's heart. "You know I love you, right?"

"That's not going to work." He says, pretending to be serious as he drinks the remaining beer. Jaehwan tightens his hold, his face on his neck. "Jaehwan, let go."

"No, I won't let you go until you forgive me." Jaehwan objects softly. "Just let me do this, okay? I promise, the next time Wonshik sets me up again on a date with another guy I'll turn him down and tell him I already have a boyfriend who loves me so, so much."

"I really shouldn't say yes." Sanghyuk sighs, putting down his empty can. He turns around and takes Jaehwan's face in his hands. His boyfriend pouts, and that's it. He lost. "Fine. I'll hold on to your promise."

"Thank you." Jaehwan smiles at that, then leans forward to peck him on his lips. "I wish we can tell everyone that we've been dating for three years now."

"I know, but we still have a wait a little bit more." Sanghyuk says, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Just a little bit more, he will finally get the job he applied for from another company and then Jaehwan can tell everybody about their relationship. "Don't fall in love with that guy, okay? He looks more handsome than me."

"You're the most handsome for me." Jaehwan laughs, pinching his sides. "Do you want to watch us then? You can sit on the table near us, you don't have to disguise, he doesn't know you."

"I don't have to do that, I trust you so much." Sanghyuk pulls away from the embrace, but Jaehwan pulls him back again for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> \- this is based from a prompt i saw in tumblr a few days ago  
> \- i remember this vlive where hyuken were just playing around and jaehwan mouthed "바보" to sanghyuk then sanghyuk turned around to glare at him but jaehwan made cute kissy faces and sanghyuk just melted right on the spot


End file.
